looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nazi Indoctrination 1943
Narrator: What makes a Nazi? How does one turn out that way? Well, that is where our story begins. Narrator: Here we have two German parents awaiting their new baby. But first they must get approval by the Nazi government. Let’s watch. Narrator: They give the judge papers to prove to the judge that they are fully Aryan. Narrator: The mother wishes for her son to be named Hans. Narrator: Hmm Hans looks okay for now at least. Narrator: He gives them a paper where they are supposed to have 12 children. Psst Hint: Germany needs more soldiers. Narrator: And for their reward, they are given Hitler’s best-selling book Mein Kampf. Narrator: 5 years past and Hans goes to one of the most important places in a person’s life. Kindergarten. Narrator: Hans is being read Sleeping Beauty to help him understand the true meaning of Hitler’s New Order. Narrator: A evil witch named America put a princess to a eternal slumber. Narrator: Gasp! The knight in shining armor has come to save the princess! Narrator: America has fled! Narrator: The princess turns out to be the beautiful Germany. Narrator: And the knight turns out to be the most handsome man Hitler. Narrator: And so kids, the moral of the story is Hitler grabbed Germany for a ride and got us on our feet. Narrator: This disoriented story is made for one purpose and one purpose only. Molding the good old Nazi mind. Narrator: And because of this story, Hitler becomes Hans role model. Narrator: But one day Hans became sick. Very, very sick. Narrator: His mother is praying for him. As those who are sick are taken by the state and then… Are never heard from again. Narrator: Says the Nazi officer Narrator: That Superman just told Hans’s mother that if Hans doesn’t get well soon. The state will have to come in and take over. Narrator: Fortunately Hans gets better and goes back to school. At school he is learning the most important thing in life. To obey, fight and die for their Fuehrer. Narrator: Which pleases Hitler very much. And Herr Goring and Herr Goebbels. Narrator: (Gasps) He said the poor rabbit! Has he lost his mind?! Narrator: One kid says the world belongs to the strong. Narrator: The next kid said to survive you must be strong and brutal. Narrator: Another kid said the strong shall live, the weak shall die. Narrator: Finally, one kid said there is no place for weakness on this earth. Narrator: Hans is saying that he hates the rabbit, it was weak and it deserved to die. And that anyone else who’s weak should also die. God and Jesus are weak too so they should also die. Only the strong shall survive. Oh, how he hates that rabbit. Narrator: Nice going Adolf. Narrator: This is all apart of the Nazi creed, shall Germany destroy all weak and inpowerful nations. Narrator: Germans are the super race, all else shall be slaves. Narrator: Germans are inconquerable, they fear no one. Narrator: Listen to the fascist say his noble speech Narrator: Today we rule Germany, Tomorrow the world! Narrator: Hans is now ready to join the higher education as commanded by the Fuehrer. Narrator: Marching And Heiling, Heiling And Marching. Hans grows up. Narrator: In him planted no seed of laughter, love or mercy. For him only marching and heiling, heiling and marching as the years drag on. Narrator: Manhood finds him still marching and heiling, heiling and marching. But the grim years of education have done their work now he’s a good Nazi. Narrator: He sees no more than what Hitler wants him to see, He says no more than what Hitler wants him to say, And he does no more than what Hitler wants him to do. And so he marches on. Narrator: With his millions of comrades, trampling over the lives of others. For now his education is complete. His education…… for... death.